


Your Eyes

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, High School AU, I decide not to add a relationship tag cause really? it's Kieth being all crushy, Kieth isn't telling anyone anything, Vision loss, Yes Coran is a school nurse, angry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Kieth is stressed and is losing his vision because of it (that's not the only reason but whateves). You would think he would tell some one or go to a docter but noooo, he thinks it can wait after exams. It can't.





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. If you are here, reading this, thank you. Those that just want to read then keep scrolling. Those that are still here, this is my first post on Ao3 and it is rather short but I really hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Every high schoolers worst fear. All your teachers, all 8, have extremely stressful finals. Well, Keith Kogane worst fear just came true. Keith isn’t dumb, it’s just that sometimes he rather not do an insane amount of homework and just ace the test. Sounds dumb to some people but if you know the content then you really don’t have much to worry about.

 

Exect Keith has everything to worry about. The final in his history class is on all the assignments they have done and reading they read. And Keith finds it especially hard to read with his vision disappearing for about 20 minutes every hour or so. 

______________________________

 

“I’m fucked.”

 

_ “ _ Amen.” Pidge agreed. 

 

“Is this an admission of defeat?” Lance asked. 

 

_ I can't see yet I can tell your acting smug and probably have that stupid smirk on your face.  _ Keith thinks. 

 

“Stress getting to ya?” Keith looks in the general direction of the question. “I mean you have touched you food.”

 

“Ah, yeah. Just not hungry, Hunk.”

 

“Well, hungry or not, you really should eat something, even if it’s not my food.” Keith is glad he can't see Hunk cause the guilt would have broken his heart. Hunk’s food is delicious and Keith is sure it looks amazing too, it's just very hard to eat with no vision. It should be back soon. Oh, let there be light. “Something in your eye? Your blinking an awful lot.”

 

“No. Not really. It's just a weird...you know. Anyways nothing to worry about.” He looks down to see a soup that looks like it belongs in a restaurant. “You know what? I'm hungry.”  

_____________________________

 

You know, it’s easy to do an presentation without vision. Memorize your cards and make sure to look forward. Keith even did the whole rip-up-my-notecards-cause-I-don’t-need-them act. Well that was mainly because they were useless if you can’t see them. 

 

Presentation, pass. History test, ummm...it’s coming along. Not too well. If Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to see the test, he wouldn’t have wasted his time.  _ Oh fuck,  _ Keith thought to himself as a burning sensation rose in his chest. As the coughing fit took over, he was only the slight bit happy he can’t see.  _ Not only I’m blind, now most people think my lung is trying to escape my body,  _ he thought after the very tough minute passed. 

 

“Kogane, you all right back there?” 

 

“Yes sir. Just a cough. Nothing to worry about, sir.”

 

“Alright then, everyone back to the test.”

 

“You sure you ok?” Lance whispers, as the class quiets down. Keith looks in his direction and nodes. Apparently no well enough because the next thing you know, Lance got out off his chair, went somewhere, came back, grabbed Keith’s wrist and told him they were headed to the nurses office. 

___________________________________

 

Keith has gotten into enough fight to know Coran’s office like the back of his hand. He takes a seat in his chair, greeting Coran. 

 

“So what brings in you this time?”

 

“It’s nothing, just a coug-“

 

“He can’t see.” Lance interrupted. 

 

“Well, how do-“

 

“Keith, when I asked you how you where, you nodded in the opposite direction. Now I assume you did this because everyone was still loud. Now tell me how long have you been without vision?”

The silence was suffocating. 

 

“10 minutes, give or take.” Someone sighs. Lance most likely. 

 

“Bullshit.”  _ Yep, definitely Lance.  _ “This has happened before, hasn’t it? Even as tough as you were there is no way you would that stay calm if you lost your vision so suddenly. It happened in English too, didn’t it? During your presentation?”

 

“How’d yo-“

 

“Your face didn’t change at all when fell back in my chair. You would have spotted that and laughed. And before you ask, yes, I fall very quietly.” 

 

“Ok, Dr. Lance. Good progress but I’ll need to ask you to leave my office. I have a job to do and you don’t seem to be sick.” Coran stopped Lance before anything else came out. Lance sighed once more. 

 

“I’ll be back. I have a headache, thanks to one idiot.” And with that the door closed. 

 

“He’s real mad, isn’t he?” Keith lowers his head. Coran’s turn to sigh. 

 

“I think I would be too if my friend kept some as big a blindness from me, Keith. Alright from what I gather, you have been have episodic blindness.”

 

“Yes..”

 

“And for has long has this been going on for?”

 

“A week. Right before finals.”

 

“Ah, that explains a lot. Explain why you would want to keep quiet about this. And why this is happening.” Keith sits up. “Stress and anxiety.”

 

“Stress can cause blindness?!”

 

“Yes and No. Stress and anxiety can cause high blood pressure and it can constrict you blood vessel including the one in you eye. Hence the blindness. I guess you got unlucky since Amaurosis fugax is usually in one eye. There are probably some other factors in play but you’ll need to go to the hospital so they can run tests. Could be cholesterol. In the meantime, you’ll be here. No excuses. Now, you have explain to do to someone with a headache.”

 

“Coran, don’t yo-“

 

“Too late. I’m gone.” Coran puts some small object into Keith’s hand. “That's for the headache. Best of luck.” 

 

The door opens, stays open for awhile longer then closes. Keith wants to say something or get up but an unnatural breeze stops him. It takes a moment to click. 

 

“Did you just wave you hand in front of my face?”

 

“Ummm, maybe. So you really can’t see…”

 

“No Lance, I’m just playing a prank on everyone but not telling them and also failing my history class.”

 

“Ok sorry. But why didn’t you tell us? And I swear if its so we don’t worry, I push your blind ass down the stairs.”

 

“Your so kind to the handicap. Plus since when does my “rival” care about me?” Slowly light floods Keith’s vision. He can make out Lance standing there, hand on hip, being all judgemental. 

 

“What’s with the air quotes? Look, rival or not, your my friend. Rival-friend? There’s a name for those, right? Anyways you got me all concerned so until your doctor appointment, come to me if you got a episode of blindness. I’ll be your eyes... for a while. For a little, ok?” Keith shakes his head,(probably hiding his smile) sighing. 

 

“Sure.” And the clearest thing in that moment was Lance’s smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit description less but I did that for a reason. Hope you enjoy.   
> Here’s a little extra
> 
> “Keith, I have found many ways to reduce stress online and we may need to watch you cholesterol. You don’t smoke, do you? Who am I kidding, you would never.”
> 
> “Lance. You were eavesdropping, weren’t you?”
> 
> “Uhhh, no. I would never. By the way, they may to do a blood test, you aren’t afraid of needles, right?” 
> 
> “You so were.”


End file.
